


Love and Fascination II

by carbohyandrea



Series: Love and Fascination [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Love and Fascination [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120913
Kudos: 3





	Love and Fascination II

2.Love

Marina的到来打乱了Natasha的很多计划，但这是Wanda一直都想要的东西：一个完整的小家庭，有一个自己的孩子，还可以和心爱的训练官一起。

所以Natasha觉得自己的一些计划可以为了Marina而适当地搁置一下，Wanda的开心对于她自己来说才是最重要的。

Natasha知道，这是爱。

...

Wanda确认自己可能有些喜欢训练官的时候是在她和Vision有一天晚上在走廊里遇到了，那天Wanda偷偷溜出去看星星，回来的路上刚好碰到在走廊上飘来飘去的Vision。

“Maximoff小姐，好像有事情在干扰你的心情。”Vision观察了一下Wanda，后者把毛线外套裹紧：“可以用你十分钟的时间吗？”

“当然可以，有什么可以帮助你？”

“你知道什么算是喜欢一个人吗？”

“我不太知道...那是一种复杂的情感。”

“那你觉得，找自己喜欢的人问情感上的问题，算不算是搬起石头砸自己的脚呢？”

“哪样的问题？”

“我问那个人，怎么样才可以和我喜欢的人说上话。”

“可是，你问了这个问题，本身就已经和那个人说上话了，但你又制造了一种你在喜欢别人的感觉，这就像...”Vision的系统像是突然卡住了，他转转眼珠，“这很矛盾。”

Vision说得没错 这的确是很矛盾。Wanda没办法反驳。

“你希望那个人喜欢你吗？或者...爱？”

Wanda沉默了一会没讲话，然后谢过Vision就回房间了，她躺在床上一直不能入睡，她满脑子都是Natasha Romanoff，她的训练官，喜欢喝伏特加，能做很好吃的俄式红菜汤，而且身手矫捷，训练的时候还是挺凶的，平时和她待在一起不怎么爱讲话，身材非常好，哦对，还有芭蕾舞。她看上去像是喜欢男人，也许是？也许不是？

...

Natasha Romanoff是很少留意爱的，在她早期的生活中为了完成任务她不少利用自己的魅力。她没有想过刻意把这些东西用在自己的学员上，但有时候她的学员可以感受到那些属于Natasha的魅力。闲下来的时候她止不住要想一想自己的学员，那个看上去比一般青少年还要再敏感一点的小女巫，这个女孩子，除了她复杂的来历和能力，其它则是一片空白。

Natasha常常在训练之后趁Wanda在洗澡时给她送一些舒缓肌肉酸痛的膏药，Clint觉得Natasha有些什么不对的地方，毕竟Wanda不是傻子，受了伤或者不舒服是一定会去找医生的，但Natasha却三番五次地偷偷给她送药膏，她只说这是训练官对学员的关心而已。

“或者，Nat，这也有可能是爱呢？”有一次Clint和Natasha一起喝酒的时候说道。

Natasha像老师爱学生一样爱着Wanda，接受她偶尔的讨价还价还有撒娇，关心她的生活。但有时候，Natasha自己更想像爱一个伴侣那样去爱Wanda，想让Wanda把自己当成是依靠，可以分享所有的事情。

Natasha这时候想，自己大概是爱上Wanda了吧。

...

Wanda看过Natasha的内心，知道那些可怕的过去，这让她对训练官多了几分感情还有愧疚，内心深处不愿意回忆的事情被人发现不是一件好受的事情。有时候她甚至觉得刚开始训练的时候经常被Natasha打，也可能只是她在报复自己。

但这阻止不了自己喜欢Natasha，第一个知道Wanda非常喜欢她的训练官的人是Maria Hill。

在之后和大家越来越熟络的日子里，Wanda决定当和训练官独处的时候，要把自己对Natasha的喜欢表现得淋漓尽致。

Natasha和她在去坐摩天轮的那天晚上，她接近一年以来第一次感到自己真的很快乐，几乎整个人都飘起来了，回家的路上她牵着训练官的手，训练官也并没有避开，而是把她的手紧紧地拽在自己的手里。

...

Wanda半夜醒了一次，床头的灯还没关上，她看到Natasha正靠着枕头人静静地在想着什么。小女巫缠上训练官：“怎么了？”

Natasha搂着小女巫的腰叹了口气：“I am a mess.”

Wanda把自己的额头贴上Natasha的：“不，你不是。”

Natasha看着小女巫勉强地笑了笑，小女巫把头枕在Natasha的肩膀上：“我们都是一团糟，不是吗？”

Natasha亲了亲小女巫的脖子：“所以我们是两个一团糟的相爱的人，对吗？”

“我想是的，”小女巫咯咯笑着，“我们要躺下了吗？”

“我想我们得躺下了。”

...

“不是所有人都可以很幸运地一下就找到你想爱一辈子的人。”Wanda这么对Peter说道，他正因为学校里情路不顺而愁眉苦脸。

Natasha正好听到这段对话，回家的路上她和Wanda提起：“我听到你和Peter在讨论...”

“在这方面和他相比，我是个幸运的人。”Wanda一边整理着从超市买回来的东西一边说道。

Natasha笑了笑继续开车。她们在下一个街口拐弯来到幼儿园门口，把Marina接上，然后一起回家做晚饭。

“你想不想继续我们今天下午没完成的对话？”Natasha坐在满是泡泡的浴缸里问道，Wanda一边轻轻地擦洗着Natasha的手，一边装作没听到。

训练官把小女巫拉到自己的面前：“所以你觉得你会一直都爱我吗？”小女巫甜蜜地抱着训练官：“不可以吗？”

“我没说不可以啊，我批准了。”Natasha勾着小女巫的下巴轻吻她的嘴唇。Wanda一边笑着一边说：“我们还得去给Marina讲故事。”

“很快的。这不会花太多时间。”


End file.
